1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a therapeutic warming bag for use in warming and treating regions of the human body, an apparatus for its manufacture, and a method for manufacturing a needle punched fabric of the bag, and more particularly, to a warmer which includes an exothermic composition consisting of iron powder, activated carbon, zeolite, and mugwart powder that may be exposed to the atmosphere for generating heat in an inner bag which is composed of a woven fabric or a non-woven fabric having a non-ventilative resin film coated on the one side thereof wherein the coated film contains a plurality of needle apertures; to a punching apparatus for forming the plurality of needle apertures in the coated resin film of the inner bag; and to a method for manufacturing the needle punched fabric of the bag.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many types of warming bags heretobefore been proposed but in general have either been unsatisfactory or have required the development of a relatively complicated manufacturing process for achieving satisfactory results. For example, such warming bags contain an exothermic metal and a reaction assistant therein separated from each other by a partition. When it is to be used, the partition is torn and the contents are shaken and kneaded so as to mix. However, the mixing may be insufficient, the period of heat generation time may be reduced, and the torn portion may extend to the outer portion of the inner bag so that the contents spill out. Such devices are more particularly described in Korean Patent publication Nos. 78-549 and 81-488, and Japanese laid-open publication No. S053-34,187. Also such warming bags are composed of a non-ventilative outer bag and an inner bag having several ventilating apertures disposed within the outer bag wherein the inner bag contains exothermic contents. When it is to be used, the outer bag is broken and shaken to generate heat. However, such devices cannot control the heat-generated temperature and the warming period time thereof since the ventilating apertures disposed in the inner bags are not of sufficiently high number and the properties of the ventilating apertures cannot be immediately controlled according to demand of the user. Such devices are particularly mentioned in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,301,250, 3,976,049 and 4,268,272, and Japanese publication No. S057-14,814.